Guess
by RedEcho
Summary: Rose has an early Christmas present, Scorpius has to guess what it is. Easier said than done.


**Hey there! How are you all? **

**So, I already published this one-shot but decided to make some adjustments.**

**I wrote this fanfiction in one of my very fluffy moments. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. **

"Hey beautiful." Scorpius greeted as he entered the small apartment and planted a light kiss on Rose's cheek.

Rose smiled brightly, her green eyes were shinning. She was glowing with anticipation, imagining all the possible scenarios.

Scorpius took his coat off, sat on the couch and flipped open the Daily Prophet.

Scorpius was an attractive man, platinum blonde hair, grey eyes and a fit body. He had always been quite the charmer.

He and Rose had moved in together just a year and a half ago, after a complicated relationship.

They were both twenty-five and were enjoying life at the fullest, they both loved their jobs but this wouldn't stop them from going to night clubs every once in a while.

They weren't the perfect couple, in fact they argued far too often, but after every fight their relationship was always stronger. They made each other happy.

Rose was biting her bottom lip, obviously nervous.

"I have a surprise for you." She whispered in his ear.

"I like the sound of that." Scorpius replied immediately folding the newspaper.

"We can consider it a... Christmas gift."

"But Christmas is tomorrow."

"An early Christmas gift." She corrected herself.

"Well what is it then?"

"Oh I can't tell you, you need to guess."

"I'm a terrible guesser." Scorpius complained.

"It's not so hard." Rose remarked pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Does it consist in you, me and a very comfy couch? "

"Come on I'm serious!" She said crossing her arms.

"Fine." Scorpius said rolling his eyes and passing a hand through his hair.

"Is it a muggle thing?"

"Probably not." She replied shrugging.

"Why probably?"

"You'll see."

"Okay okay, can I eat it?"

Rose snorted, widening her eyes at the hilarious and quite disturbing scene that it would be. "I sure hope not!"

"Cause if you do, we would have to break up." She continued.

Scorpius gulped. "I don't like the sound of this present."

"Trust me you'll love it."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

The first time they met they hadn't exactly gotten along very well.

Once Rose had had green hair for a week before Scorpius reversed the spell, he even charmed her quill so that every word she wrote transformed in 'Scorpius Malfoy is a god'.

But Rose didn't give him the easiest time as well, Scorpius had hated her when she landed him in the Hospital Wings just a day before the Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch match.

But apart from small differences and various misunderstandings, they where very similar; during Hogwarts both tried to distinguish themselves from their too famous last names, they cared a lot about their grades but mostly, they had the same friends.

"Can I play with it?" Scorpius asked.

Rose nodded.

"Is it a game?"

She shook her head.

"Merlin this is hard! How can I play with it if it's not a game?!"

He thought for a second. "If you bought me a new broom, I will let you know that I'm not 'playing' with brooms. Quidditch is a highly classified sport."

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's not a broom Scorpius."

"Well, that's a pity."

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and furred his eyebrows. He was obviously concentrated and Rose couldn't help but find him adorable.

"Can you drop me a hint?" He pleaded.

"Fine." She took a deep breath and thought of what to reveal to him. "We'll share it."

"Oh, you haven't bought me the continue of Hogwarts a History, have you? Because if you have I might just die of boredom right here right now." She gave him a gentle push while a smile formed on her lips.

"No, it's not Hogwarts a History. And by the way that book was extremely interesting and instructive. "

"Bloody hell this is even harder than the shadars thingy we did with Al and the others." Scorpius commented exasperated.

Rose laughed. "Charades." She correct him between giggles.

It had been quite a comical event. Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Sarah, Lysander and Hugo had once played Charades at the Potters, there were three teams Rose and Scorpius were one, Albus and Sarah another and Hugo and Lysander chose each other.

The evening concluded with the victory of Albus and Sarah. Scorpius and Rose had barely guessed one word but ended up laughing all evening.

"Yes, we do not make the best team at guessing games."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows in reply making Rose snort.

"We both like potions, but I doubt that's what you got me." Scorpius reflected.

"Can I at least touch it and see what it feels like. I won't peak I promise."

"You are closer to it than you think."

"Oh Merlin! I know what you got me!"

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed.

"But you didn't have to refer to him as it. It's a living thing!"

"Yeah I know but-"

"I can't believe that you finally agreed." He continued. "Where's the puppy?"

"Well it was- Wait, what?!" She looked at him. "It's not a puppy Scorpius."

"Oh, it's not?" He sounded disappointed.

She shook her head smiling.

"I'm pregnant."

He stared at her with a puzzled look.

It took a couple of seconds for Scorpius to understand what she had said.

"Wha... You... I... We..." He stuttered.

"We are going to be parents." He mumbled to himself.

"We are going to be parents!" He said louder as he got up and lifted Rose in the air, furiously smiling. Rose let out a cry of surprise.

The space between them disappeared. Their lips crashed together, passion exploding from both of them.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They hugged.

"Best Christmas present ever." Scorpius whispered in Rose's hair sending shivers down her spine.

Of all the possible scenarios, reality was the absolute best.

**Too sweet? Badly written? Leave a review to let me know. **

**As always I'm sorry if you found any grammar mistakes, please point it them out if you do. **

**Till the next time!**


End file.
